


The Universe is Drifting Apart

by Glinda



Series: Apocabingo [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: tic_tac_woe, F/F, Friendship, Meteor, Saving the World, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: They're the wrong kind of physicists. They do have form on the saving the world front though.





	The Universe is Drifting Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tic_tac_woe for my _Meteor strike/impact from space_ square.

The launch-pad at Cape Canaveral was much bigger in real-life than it looked on television. Her inner five year old – she’d briefly wanted to be an astronaut, but then, hadn’t everyone – was utterly delighted, her outer forty-something was rather more daunted. 

“They do know what we do, don’t they?” She asked Abby hesitantly. 

“Because Ghostbuster is such an ambiguous descriptor?” Abby suggested archly. 

“You know what I mean,” Erin replied, wrinkling her nose and nodding up at the rocket ahead of them. 

Finding out there was a giant meteor heading towards the planet had been a news story of great excitement to the Ghostbusters team. The thing about an "extinction level event" like that, was that it was so outside of what you could possibly effect, that there were only two reasonable ways to respond. Panic or point and laugh, the team had universally decided to take the latter tack and stocked up on supplies and settled in with popcorn to watch the rolling news be horribly wrong about science. They hadn’t expected to have to do anything about it. They weren’t rocket scientists. 

“We’re not even the right kind of physicists-“Erin pointed out.

“- I’m not any kind of physicist,” murmured Patty to Jillian, “and neither are you for that matter; you’re an engineer.”

“Please,” Jillian assured her in an undertone, “did you see those guys in there? I’d trust your maths over theirs any day.”

“- Not even in the same ballpark as astrophysicists –“

“Well, maybe Holtzmann, a little,” offered Abby. 

“Yeah, but you know what we do have that NASA really values right now?” Interjected Patty.

“Really big guns we built ourselves?” Suggested Jillian hopefully. Patty glared at her fondly but continued as though she hadn’t spoken.

“Genuine, bonafide, experience with successfully saving the world.”

“Patty, we saved the world with a combination of Holtzmann’s terrifying weaponry and, not to go all Saturday morning cartoon, essentially, the power of friendship.” Abby pointed out. 

“All good scientific theories require repeatable results in order to become accepted,” Erin agreed absently. 

“Let’s go shoot a planet-killer asteroid!” Enthused Jillian.

The other two physicists exchanged a look, shrugged and fell in step with Jillian, heading towards the rocket. 

“Have I mentioned lately, that you all terrify me?” Asked Patty, mournfully, from behind them. 

Jillian ran back to her, kissed her lightly on the nose, grabbed her hand and dragged her along in their wake. 

“That’s why you love us,” Jillian insisted confidently. 

Realistically, Patty reasoned, if she let them go without her, they’d end up forgetting something important, like eating or that the rest of the planet needed to breathe so setting the atmosphere on fire was not an acceptable risk. Besides, despite its failings she was rather fond of the planet and besides, she’d invested too much time and energy in saving it, to accept it being flattened by a bit of space junk. Resigned but hopeful, Patty allowed herself to be towed along.

“So help me, I do,” Patty admitted.


End file.
